


Run

by FKAErinElric



Series: Friendship's Light [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 15:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10574196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Gladio and Prompto become running buddies. Takes place during the anime.





	

Gladio worked on his stretches before his morning run in the Central Insomnia Park. It was a bright sunny day already that morning. There were several walkers and joggers out already starting their morning routine. A few people sat at benches drinking their coffee and admiring the morning light.

            Mid-stretch he noticed someone beside him. A tall teen with bright blond hair reaching up to the heavens; he blinked realizing that person seemed familiar. He looked over to see the young teen that Noctis had been hanging out with before. What was the teen’s name?

            The teen’s bright blue eyes flashed with recognition for a second. “Oh aren’t you Noct’s trainer?” he asked his voice chipper for the morning time.

            Gladio nodded. “I am.” He extended a hand. “Aren’t you Noct’s friend?”

            The teen took his hand. “Uh yeah. I’m his best friend.”

            “So whatcha doing at the park?” he asked resuming his stretches

            “About to go for a run, I usually go for a run around my neighborhood but since I was in the area I figured I’d run here. Noct said it was a great place.” He noticed the dark haired man’s eyebrow raised. “Oh I uh stayed at Noct’s place last night. I hope that’s okay?”

            He shrugged. “Prince’s place not mine.” He finished his last stretch and stood up right. “What’s your name by the way?”

            “Prompto.” He said grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

            “Well then Prompto fancy having a run with me?”

            “Sure sounds awesome.” He practically jumped in his spot. “I’ve never had a running partner before; Noct never gets up in the morning.”

            He chuckled. “Alright let’s go.”

            The two took off on the jog. Gladio noticed that the boy had good form and he was a pretty fast runner. It was clear he had been running for a long time.

            After they finished running, Gladio got them both a bottle of water. “So uh how did you get so good at running?” he asked casually

            Prompto frowned as if assessing his answer. Swallowing some water he answered. “Well this is hard to believe now but…” he sighed. “I used to be a heavy kid. I decided to make a positive change in my life and took up running. The more I ran the better I got, the better I felt and more weight I loss. As I kept going I found I had more energy after a run so I just kept it up. You know to keep healthy and all.”

            Gladio hmmed in agreement and said. “Well you make one hell of a running partner.”

            He smiled. “How about we do this more often? Say every Saturday morning while Noct is still asleep.”

            “Sure.”

 

 

            Gladio stood outside of the tent doing his stretches as Ignis started up the grill.

            “Going for a run?” the cook asked as he adjusted his glasses.

            “Yup.”

            Prompto wondered out of the tent his running shoes already on. “Ready Gladio?” he asked “I already did my stretches in the tent.”

            “Of course I’m ready.”

            Ignis chuckled. “Always off for a run before the prince rises from sleep.” He smirked as he placed food on the grill. “Just come back by breakfast.”

            “It’s a promise!” Prompto shouted

            The pair took off and the cook wondered if the prince would wake up after he smelled breakfast. He shrugged he was impressed the two of them would be so eager to run especially after running around the woods all day yesterday looking for their latest hunt. They were an interesting group.


End file.
